Experiencia de otro mundo
by TheFannishaUsui
Summary: Una agradable noche Arthur siente algo no tan agradable en el vientre… ¿Qué será? AU mpreg Alien!AlfredxArthur –One-shot re-subido–


Disclaimer: Hetalia axis powers no es de mi propiedad, es de Himaruya Hidekaz.

Personajes: Arthur (Inglaterra), 41fr3p/Alfred (Estados Unidos)

Summary: Una agradable noche Arthur siente algo no tan agradable en el vientre… ¿Qué será? AU mpreg Alien!AlfredxArthur –One-shot re-subido-

**Experiencia de otro mundo**

Era una tibia y a la vez refrescante noche de verano en Inglaterra, donde un chico rubio, de ojos verdes, con grandes y sexys cejas de veintitrés años cuyo nombre era Arthur Kirkland, dormía tranquilamente en la casa en la que vivía solo –Porque su familia no lo quería pero eso no viene al cuento–.

La historia que les narraré hoy, trata sobre él… Y como le ocurrió algo que ninguno de ustedes podría llegar a imaginar.

En esa noche de verano, no había logrado mantener las mantas en su lugar, pues estorbaban de manera jodidamente molesta, así que se quedó acostado con su sensual torso desnudo y un simple pantalón como única vestimenta. –Bueno, eso tampoco viene al tema– el punto es que estaba agradablemente dormido teniendo agradables sueños de agradables haditas en su agradable mundo mientras cantaban una agradable canción, cuando de pronto empezó a sentir algo en el vientre no muy agradable…

Poco a poco sus seximente hermosos ojos esmeraldas se fueron abriendo poco a poco para encontrarse algo extraño, aterrador… Y realmente perturbador, pues ante sus ojos había un joven, un joven que no debería estar ahí… ¡Con la mano en su vientre! Y lo peor de todo es que empezó a sentir agujas que le escocían en ese lugar cuando aquel desconocido apretó su piel, era una sensación parecida a la de las inyecciones de anestesia, pues enseguida sintió un adormecimiento en su zona abdominal.

Aquel joven que se encontraba sin razón delante suyo era rubio también, con un cachito que desafiaba a la gravedad a un lado de la cabeza que estaba girando en su lugar como una antena parabólica, sus ojos eran azul metálico, sumamente brillante y extraño, mientras que una espeluznante sonrisa de dientes puntiagudos y afilados adornaba su cara. No denotaba tener más de veinte años, sin embargo era evidente que superaba en altura y músculos a Arthur, que a pesar de tener gran fuerza, su cuerpo no lo demostraba.

Ok, pero dejemos eso de lado y concentrémonos en lo que ocurre. Organicemos los hechos:

1.-Arthur estaba felizmente durmiendo. Procesando… **Correcto.**

2.-Arthur comienza a sentir algo extraño en el vientre. Procesando… Extraño.

3.-Arthur abrió los ojos y se encontró a un chico desconocido que parecía sacado de una película. Procesando… **Miedo **(¿?)

4.-Arthur sintió unas agujas en la piel y ahora su vientre brilla. Procesando… Procesando… Un segundo.

— ¡¿Qué mierda está pasando? —Gritó "virilmente" el británico con los ojos como platos mirando su estómago que se hinchaba levemente y emitía un tenue resplandor azul.

— ¡Funcionó! —Gritó de pronto el chico misterioso mientras empezaba a dar saltitos en su lugar y el cachito de su cabeza dejaba de girar— ¡Al fin el hero completó su misión!

— ¡Oye tú, deja de hacer sandeces! ¡Más te vale explicarme todo esto o te juro que de un golpe te mando a Marte! —Gruñó el inglés irritado, ¡No sabía qué demonios estaba ocurriendo y a ese tipejo lo que más se le ocurría era saltar con expresión de imbécil!

— ¡Oh, claro! ¡Me he olvidado presentar! —Sonrió, volviendo a mostrar sus afilados dientes— ¡Yo soy 41fr3p! ¡The hero! —Dijo, haciendo unos extraños sonidos al pronunciar su nombre.

—Bueno "Hero" ¿No podrías decir tu puñetero nombre en no sé…? ¡¿Inglés? —Gruñó el de ojos verdes, levantándose decidido a llamar a la policía por allanamiento de morada.

—Veo que mi ADN ya te está haciendo efecto…—Rió el desconocido—Es que los humanos son tan tontos que no entienden nada. Creo que me dijeron que mi nombre en este planeta era… Alfred—Pronunció con algo de dificultad, pero aun sin borrar la sonrisa de su rostro.

—Como sea…—Suspiró Arthur, antes de procesar lo dicho por el infiltrado—Un segundo, ¡¿Tu ADN?

— ¡Claro! ¡Te lo acabo de inyectar! —Le mostró sus manos de donde salían unas pequeñas garras retractiles de donde goteaba una sustancia azulosa.

—Y… y…—Tartamudeaba sin creérselo el británico— ¡¿Por qué mierda hiciste eso?

—Bueno… ¿En versión corta? —Se carcajeó más estruendosamente ante el ceño fruncido del más bajo que empezaba a marcar el teléfono con una mueca de desagrado—Soy un… ¿Cómo los llaman acá? Extraterrestre, y mi raza se está extinguiendo, de hecho creo que solo quedamos unos cinco machos… Y solo somos compatibles con la raza humana—Sonrió ampliamente antes de dar la noticia— ¡Así que vine aquí a fertilizarte para que mi raza no muera! ¡Ya que soy el héroe y los tengo que salvar!

Su cerebro procesó… y procesó… y procesó… y procesó…. Procesó por cerca de una hora con cara de "What's to fuck?" antes de descubrir qué quiso decir, y aquello lo hizo palidecer…

—Tú me… ¿Tú me embarazaste? —Preguntó con una voz aparentemente serena y un tic en el ojo derecho, mientras tomaba su vientre con ambas manos y apoyaba el cuerpo en la pared, dejándose resbalar hasta sentarse en el suelo ante la incapacidad de mantenerse de pie.

—Creo que así se dice aquí—Alfred no paraba de reír, como si hubiera hecho la broma más graciosa del mundo— ¡Ahora va a salir un pequeño 70ny **(*)** de ti!

— ¿Un pequeño qué?… Un–un segundo… ¿Por qué me embarazaste a mí y no a una mujer?—Estaba colérico, podía sentir sus tripas revolviéndose y el entumecimiento disipándose poco a poco.

—Solo digamos…—Lo miró de arriba abajo—Que tú eres más caliente que todas las mujeres que vi… Y tu ventana estaba abierta.

El británico se sonrojó hasta los huesos— ¡Pero ese no es motivo! ¡Además no le pediste permiso a nadie!

—Tsk…—Suspiró el extranjero, de pronto dejando de divertirse, aquellos enojos tan fuertes le harían daño a su cría—Bien… Creo que aquí termina el juego, así que tendré que usar mí comodín—Antes de que Arthur pudiera preguntar, un olor dulce llenó la habitación, haciendo que al cuerpo del mayor le subieran escalofríos fuertes y una sensación extraña lo recorriera, cuando levantó la vista donde el contrario sintió un retorcijón extraño en el estómago seguido de su corazón acelerándose.

Alfred sonrió, las feromonas estaban actuando…

—Ahora… Me dirás tu nombre—Ordenó dulcemente.

—A–Arthur…—Respondió el inglés aun sentado en el suelo.

—Muy bien Arthur… Desde hoy, tú, yo y nuestras crías…—Se agachó, acariciando el vientre que seguía brillando con esa escalofriante sonrisa que lo caracterizaba—…Seremos una gran familia feliz.

–**Fin–**

**(*) 70ny=Tony (No sabía que nombre ponerle a la raza de Alfred =_=Uu)**

… –Apunto– No me miren así, todo es culpa de TsunderePower por darme esta idea con el cap. más reciente de "Alfred in Wonderland"… Yo solo fui una pobre víctima de un golpe de inspiración… –Me hago la víctima dramáticamente– Y en todo caso… ¿Qué mierda le pasó a mi narración? Creo que ya no es la misma de antes ó.o ¿ustedes que opinan?

El final me quedó fail =_= y tengo ganas de una conti donde describa el embarazo (Al ser extraterrestre será distinto al usual) pero no se me ocurren muchas ideas ¿Alguna quisiera aportar algo?

PD: A pesar de lo fail del final, sinceramente me gustó como quedó n.n y lo he releído unas 5 veces ya xDUu

NOTA: El fic fue re-subido porque se quedará como un one-shot después de todo y el otro tenía reviews de los distintos capítulos.


End file.
